For sporting and recreational activities in particular, it is customary to wear a hat or cap over the scalp in conjunction with normal types of tinted sunglasses separately located on the ears and nose with a "lens blade" disposed in front of the eyes so that sunlight will be diffused for glare-reduction purposes. Various attempts have been made to provide hats and caps having permanently affixed sunglass means, but these have to date suffered from one disadvantage or another, including the fact that the sunglass means has always been a permanently visible part of the hat or cap even when conditions do not make the use of the sunglass means warranted.
The present invention has accordingly been devised to overcome the problems associated to date with headwear fitted with or requiring separate sunglass means for eye protection purposes, and it has for its principal object to provide a novel article of headwear combining therewith a sunglass sheet or lens which is adapted to be retracted into the headwear and thus not readily visible, if at all, when the sunglass benefits are not required. Other objects of the invention are to provide a combination of cap, hat or other article of headwear with a sunglass sheet, as aforedescribed, which will be efficient and durable, yet relatively inexpensive.